You've Got Me
by Boo112
Summary: A different take on Peter and Ken during the 12th July 2012 Episode! :


_**Right so here we go. I've always loved Peter and Ken's Father-Son Relationship and after tonight's episode (Thursday 12th July.) – I felt like a quick one-shot was needed! **_

_**What would've been said if Ken had managed to persuade Peter to go inside for a 'coffee?'**_

* * *

Peter staggered in No.1 Coronation Street, the place where his Father lived with Deirdre, the place where he was brought-up as a toddler, but most-importantly, the place where there was always a shoulder to cry on and a cup of coffee there on the table in the front-room, waiting for him when things had well and truly hit rock-bottom. Which was right about now as far as Peter was concerned.

Ken followed Peter into the room, took one-look at his son sat on the sofa, drunkenly swaying himself from side-to-side, as if that particular motion could take all of his troubles away. Ken sighed as he walked-across the room and took a seat into his arm-chair.

"What's happened Peter?" Ken asked as he watched the tears fall from his son's eyes.

"I messed things up with Leanne, I gave-up on m'own son 'n' now Carla's left-me…..M'life's a mess 'n' there ain't nothin' I can do about it….." Peter slurred drunkenly as the freshly made tears fell-down his face. Ken felt his heart-strings tugging as he watched Peter cry his drunken heart-out. He couldn't bear to see his son like this for much-longer.

"Oh Peter…..I'll just go and put the kettle-on okay….." Ken told Peter and he nodded in reply as his head fell into his hands. His life was falling to pieces around him and Peter just felt like that it was him and a bottle of vodka stuck in the middle of it all, unable to do anything to stop-it from happening.

Ken soon returned with two-mugs of coffee, he gave-one to Peter, keeping hold of-it until he was 100% sure that his drunken-son had a decent grip on it and wasn't about to spill all-over himself. This time-around, Ken sat-down next to his son on the sofa and gently rested his hand onto his nearest shoulder.

"Get that coffee down you. It might sober you up a bit." Ken suggested to Peter as Peter took a sip of his coffee but pulled a face as he swallowed-it.

"Ya said you'd get-me a drink. This ain't vodka!" Peter slurred angrily, waving the full mug of coffee in the air infront of his Dad's face, coincidentally spilling some onto the floor.

Ken gently removed the mug from his son's hands. "I think you've had enough to drink don't you? And besides, another drop of vodka could kill you at this rate Peter….." Ken warned him.

"I know…..But it's the only friend I've got left….." Peter cried as his Dad cradled his son's top-half into his arms.

"It's okay son. You've got me." Ken whispered to Peter gently as he softly rocked him back and forth.

Around half-an-hour later, Peter ad just about managed to sober himself-up after he had cried himself-out. The two men were still sat on the sofa together, and Deirdre had joined-them, perching against the edge of the table behind her as she tried to support Ken, who was trying to help Peter get back on his feet and get his life back-on-track after this major downfall.

"What do I do Dad?" Peter asked his Father desperately and still quite tearfully.

"For starters you need to apologise to Carla…..Whether you convince her to get back together with you is a different matter…..But if you can at-least get back onto good-terms with her then we might be getting somewhere….." Ken told his son wisely.

After a glance into his Dad's eyes, Peter realised that his Father was going to make-him do this literally one-step at a time.

"What now?" Peter asked, but right now he would do anything for a bit of happiness in his life again.

Ken nodded in reply, so Peter pulled his phone-out and began to text Carla.

'_I'm sorry 4 everythin. Ring-me the min u get this. I luv u Carla. XXX'_

"Now what?" Peter asked in a very child-like manner.

"Don't expect her to ring back, you may well have to go and find her Peter, but you've gotta be able to prove to her that you're off the drink, that despite the troubles in your own life you understand that Carla has her own troubles too. I mean how would you feel if a sibling suddenly appears out of the blue?" Ken questioned.

"Well that happened with our Tracy didn't it?" Peter joked as he chuckled slightly.

"Peter….." Ken warned, not amused by Peter's attempt to make-light out of the awful situation that he was in.

"Sorry….." Peter said as he paused for a couple of seconds to think. "Listen Dad it's all very well getting me back on good-terms with Carla, but what about Simon? He hates me….." He trailed-off sadly.

"I think you'll find that kids his age forgive things very easily…..But Simon's a clever lad, he won't forgive you unless he thinks you're worth forgiving….." Ken told Peter seriously.

"Oh Great…..Another person to prove myself too….." Peter sighed in frustration. Why had he let-himself create such a mess of things?

"I've seen how much you love that boy Peter…..Show him that you love him…..You've done it before, you can do it again!" Ken encouraged his son.

"But Leanne won't let-me anywhere near-him….." Peter revealed sadly.

"I'll talk to Leanne…..I fear what might happen if you were to talk to her….." Ken trailed-off, but Peter knew that he was right. He would only make things worse for himself if he tried to reason with Leanne again.

There was a knock at the door, and Deirdre answered-it.

"Ken!" Deirdre called and Ken popped his head around the front-room-door.

"It's Carla." Deirdre told-him. "She wants to talk to you."

Ken looked-back at Peter. "You heard Deirdre. Carla's at the door. She wants to talk to me…..But maybe we could all talk?" Ken suggested as Peter rose to his feet and headed-towards the front-door.

The couple just stared into each-others eyes, both of them knowing how much the other-one was hurting right-now. There was an awkward silence as Ken and Deirdre stood behind Peter and watched the scene unfold itself.

"I got yer text….." Carla said, breaking the silence softly.

"And?" Peter questioned suspiciously.

"And…..I'm sorry too. For not realising that you were getting pushed towards the booze….." Carla said, feeling a little-awkward as she didn't know whether to hug Peter or not, right now just to look into his eyes again and not sense anger in them was enough for Carla to be happy with.

"That's not your fault. None of this is..." Peter told her tenderly as Ken took a step forward to stand next to his son.

"Sorry to talk for you Peter, but I think what Peter really wants to say is that he loves you…..And he wants you to get back-together…..Am I correct?" Ken asked.

Peter smiled at how his Dad had just completely read his mind. Carla took a step towards Peter and took both of his hands into her own as she looked Peter directly into the eyes.

"You said some horrible things to me Peter…..And it's gonna take time for me to forgive you for that…..But there's no reason why I can't forgive you for being a bit of a pratt is there?" Carla told Peter, a shy laugh escaping her lips as she was enveloped in a tight-hug from Peter.

"Does this mean we're back-on?" Peter asked nervously as he released Carla from the hug so that she could respond to him.

"Let's see how things go ey?" Carla suggested to Peter.

Peter looked-down ashamedly as he realised just how badly he had hurt Carla.

"I'm so sorry baby." Peter whispered to Carla tearfully as he looked-up again and placed his hand against Carla's cheek.

"I know you are. Ya know baby, even after you said those horrible things…..I still went back to Michelle and Rob and told-them that I still loved-you." Carla revealed to him tearfully.

"I could never stop loving you Carla." Peter said as the pair of them finally kissed each-other on the lips before staring lovingly into each-other's eyes.

Ken soon broke the loving-atmosphere. "Right so what's next on your long-list of apologies then ey? Oh Yeah Simon….." Ken told his son as Peter looked-him in the eyes, just about managing to drag-himself away from Carla's eyes long-enough to hug his Dad.

"Thank-You Dad." Peter told him before turning back to Carla and welcoming-her-inside.

* * *

_**I really hope you enjoyed that! Please Read & Review!**_


End file.
